Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are often light and thin, and are energy-efficient. LCDs have been widely used in modern display and communication devices. To reduce the overall energy consumption and improve contrast levels of LCDs, backlight adjustment technology has been applied in the display technology of LCDs. However, conventional backlight adjustment methods often impair the contrast level of the image displayed and the display effect of the LCD.